Impure
by Cycian
Summary: L'amour est une chose compliquée , une chose que Merrill va découvrir .
1. Impure

Merrill était inquiète . Inquiète de ses sentiments pour Hawke . Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passais , elle avais beau être une jeune femme remarquablement intelligente , elle fut la première de l'archiviste , elle ne savais donc pas qu'il était possible pour une femme de concevoir des sentiments amoureux à l'égard d'une personne du même sexe. Et pourtant...

À chaque fois qu'elle voyais Hawke, Merrill avait une boule au ventre et à la gorge, souriait bêtement ( plus que d'habitude ) rougissait à chaque fois que Hawke posait son regard sur elle . Merrill passait aussi beaucoup de temps à observer Hawke . Ses longs cheveux châtains qui cascadaient élégamment le long de son dos, ses yeux verts pétillants , son sourire tantôt moqueur , tantôt bienveillant , sa poitrine généreuse , ses hanches et ses longues jambes. Sa peau qui semblais si douce, ses cheveux qui semblais si soyeux, ses lèvres qui semblais si délicieuses ...

Merrill était folle amoureuse d'elle.

Mais elle était persuadée que ce n'étais pas réciproque . Pourquoi une femme aussi somptueuse daignerais accorder de l'attention à une elfe ?

Un jour , tandis que Merrill faisait ses courses au bascloitre ,elle entendit une discussion entre une elfe d'un âge avancé et d'une elfette qui devait être plus jeune que Sondal.

- Les femmes n'aiment que les hommes ? Elle ne peuvent s'aimer entre elles ? Questionna la benjamine

- Il arrive que certaines femmes aiment d'autre femmes, ces femmes la sont les complices des démons . Un homme ne doit pas aimer un homme et une femme ne doit pas aimer une femme. Les faiseurs ne les ont pas crées pour ça . C'est impur .

Merrill , choquée , rentra dans sa cabane , en tremblotant . Elle était impure et rejetée , une fois de plus. Quelque part , c'était sensé . Elle utilisait la magie du sang , une malédiction avait du ce lancer sur elle.

Elle savais qu'elle devais demander conseil , mais à qui ? Pas Hawke , évidemment , ni Aveline, qui pourrait la mettre en prison pour ça ( elle n'avais jamais lu de texte de loi parlant de ça mais on ne sais jamais ) pas Anders, il avait suffisamment de problème comme ça , ni Fenris, qui semblait ,se moquer éperdument de son existence . Pas Varric , il pourrait tout raconter à tout le monde, pas Sebastian , c'est un prêtre , il la maudirait , Tallys était hors de portée . Et Isabela ... Bien sur ! Isabela devais savoir des choses la dessus, et connaître un éventuel remède ! Isabela ne se moquerait pas d'un problème si gravissime !

Merrill pris donc la direction de la taverne du Pendu.

Elle arriva dans la salle quasi vide du Pendu en cette heure tardive et trouva Isabela , tranquillement accoudée au comptoir , buvant la bière locale.

- Chaton ! Sourit Isabela , lui faisant un geste de la main pour inviter l'elfe à s'asseoir . Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Des questions ? Une envie de boire ? De jouer au carte ? Des problèmes de cœur ?

À cette dernière question , Merrill rougit subitement . Isabela sût immédiatement qu'elle avait frapper dans le mille .

- Qui est l'heureux élu ? Fenris ? Anders ? ...Peut être Hawke ? Ajouta t'elle en plaisantant . Quand elle vu l'effet que cette dernière interrogation avait sur Merrill ( la pauvre elfe avais recraché son verre par le nez ) Isabela hésitait entre rire et courir tout dire à Varric. Cette envie se renforça par la suite .

- Je suis désolée , absolument désolée Isabela , je ne savais pas que utiliser la magie du sang me rendrais impure et me rendrais amoureuse de Hawke, ne me dénonce pas au garde , ils pourraient me mettre en prison ! Pitié ! Supplia Merrill au bord des larmes . Elle était préparé à tout , sauf à voir la pirate s'effondrer au sol , secouée par des spasmes . Merrill , inquiète , s'agenouilla auprès d'elle pour la sauver des convulsions quand Isabela releva la tête , le visage trempé de larmes , en proie à un fou rire .

Croyant qu'elle se moquais d'elle , Merrill s'enfui au hasard des rues de Kirkwall . Ses pas la conduisit chez Hawke. "Autant en finir , se dit elle " . Elle ouvrit la porte du domaine et se prépara à l'inévitable .


	2. Impures

Merrill franchit la porte de Hawke, les battements de son cœur était la seule chose qu'elle arrivais à entendre . Elle tomba nez à nez face à sa bien aimée , qui était en chemise de nuit, avait l'air mal réveillée et ressemblait trait pour trait à un chaton.

- Merrill , que faite vous ici à cette heure ci , il y a un problème ? Demanda Hawke , entre deux bâillements .

- Je... Je... Merrill voulait arriver à sortir ces trois mots magiques de sa bouche , arriver à lui faire comprendre son dilemme . Mais elle n'y arrivais pas. Mais elle se dit " Hawke m'a appris à être courageuse, à me battre, à ne pas abandonner . " je vous aime je vous aime ... Répéta Merrill dans sa tête , de plus en plus fort .Je vous aime ! Cria finalement Merrill se surprenant elle même . Je vous aime ... Murmura t'elle comme pour se convaincre elle même qu'elle l'avait finalement dit.

Soudainement prise d'effroi , Merrill , sentant son courage se défiler , tourna talons et commença à faire son chemin vers la porte. Cependant, elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras. Elle fit volte-face .

C'était Hawke. Elle sourit tendrement à Merrill. Cette dernière, n'y tenant plus, plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Hawke . Elle n'avais jamais embrassé quiconque , mais elle avait entendu Isabela donner tant de détails qu'elle savait exactement quoi faire. Elle plongea sa langue dans la bouche de la voleuse dès que celle ci l'ai entrouverte . Tandis que Merrill savourais son premier baisé , Hawke entoura Merrill de ses bras, la serrant comme si elle était la créature la plus fragile et la plus précieuse au monde . Merrill fit de même , les saveurs de l'une se perdaient dans celle de l'autre , dans une extasie complète. Jamais l'impureté n'eut aussi bon goût . Leurs bouches se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle , mais leurs yeux et leurs mains restaient embrassées .

- La nuit ne fait que commencer , susurra Hawke à l'oreille pointue de Merrill.


	3. Extasie

Merrill fût nue avant même d'avoir le temps de prononcer "Ser Grifouille ".Hawke qui était elle même en sous vêtement s'approcha d'un pas presque nonchalant vers Merrill et l'embrassa fougueusement , Merrill tentant de rendre la pareil tant bien que mal .

Hawke commença à doucement caresser les épaules nue de Merrill , cette action la envoya des frissons partout sur le corps de la jeune elfe . Elle fit descendre petit à petit ses mains qui glissèrent le long de ses bras, de ses mains, remontant pour se placer sur la poitrine de Merrill et malaxer les seins pâles de l'elfe avec une vigueur exceptionnelle . Les gémissements de sa partenaire commençais à rendre la voleuse folle de désir, mais elle ne voulais pas presser les choses .

Elle fit basculer Merrill sur son lit , et commença doucement à faire voyager ses baisers , dans le creux du cou de l'elfe, sur ses oreilles pointues , sur sa poitrine ... Elle embrassa et lécha avidement seins et tétons de la mage du sang . Les gémissement de Merrill commençais à se faire de plus en plus rapide .

- Pitié , Hawke... Mettez fin à cette terrible attente... Supplia Merrill .

Hawke s'exécuta , parsemant baisers et caresses sur le corps pâlichon de l'elfe . Elle arriva entre ses jambes , elle sourit, Merrill était trempée , si mouillée , si ... prête pour elle. Hawke embrassa avec passion le clitoris de son amante, le suçant même très légèrement . Merrill , elle avait grand mal à ne pas hurler de plaisir , le traitement que Hawke lui administrait était tout simplement merveilleux. Hawke accéléra doucement le rythme . Les gémissements et murmures de Merrill devinrent de plus en plus rauque ... Elle était proche , très proche . Hawke le sentit , et ajouta deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Merrill , faisant tressaillir cette dernière . Son orgasme vint soudainement , Merrill arqua son dos en poussant un cri à peine humain ( ou elfe dans son cas ) qui emplit l'immense domaine de Hawke. Hawke eu d'ailleurs un moment de solitude : sa servante , sa mère et ses deux amis nains étaient en bas des escaliers et avait probablement tout entendu. Zut. Pendant que Merrill descendais de son petit nuage appelé orgasme . Hawke continuait de l'embrasser , en espérant réussir à couvrir ses cris.

- C'était ... Formidable ... Réussit à articuler Merrill , tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je compte bien vous rendre la pareille ... Ajouta t'elle en souriant ...


End file.
